


Fortunate Mistake

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Aiba Masaki is a delivery boy. This is the fourth job he has changed this year. He knows that his roommate will throw him out of the apartment, if he loses it again yet luck doesn't seem to be by his side. His bike breaks down but somehow manages to reach his destination. He's prepared for many things, from scolds to shouts, but certainly not to meet the hottest man on Earth. Sakurai Sho is for Masaki the definition of perfection, except for one tiny detail; he's not the one who in the first place has ordered the pizza. Masaki feels lost but things seem to take an unexpected turn. Could this mistake become his lucky chance?





	

Title: Fortunate Mistake (one-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba

Genre: AU, Romance, Comedy/Crack (?)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aiba Masaki is a delivery boy. This is the fourth job he has changed this year. He knows that his roommate will throw him out of the apartment, if he loses it again yet luck doesn't seem to be by his side. His bike breaks down but somehow manages to reach his destination. He's prepared for many things, from scolds to shouts, but certainly not to meet the hottest man on Earth. Sakurai Sho is for Masaki the definition of perfection, except for one tiny detail; he's not the one who in the first place has ordered the pizza. Masaki feels lost but things seem to take an unexpected turn. Could this mistake become his lucky chance?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fortunate Mistake

 

“Damn my luck!” Masaki yelled as he realized his bike wouldn’t start no matter how many times he tried. “How am I supposed to deliver the pizza now?” Frowning, he got off the bike and kicked it with all his might. “I just got the damn job!”  
  
He looked around but he could see no one. “And I’m far away from the restaurant… even if I call…” Trying to reach a solution, he decided to use the fastest and safest mean of transport he had; his legs. Grabbing the pizza in his hands, he started running as fast as possible, hoping that this incident wouldn’t cause him his job _this time._  
  
Always something would happen and he’d end up losing his job. A weird customer? A small mistake? An accident? It didn’t matter… What mattered was the fact that the job of pizza delivery boy was his fourth job during this last year and he intended to keep it. Living with an old classmate, who Masaki could call friend, was good because they already knew each other so there was no need for adjustments; Of course, it’d be the best, if it wasn’t for his friend’s stinginess which surely didn’t make things easy for Masaki. The pressure he got from Nino’s continuous nagging at home wasn’t insignificant and he knew it well. This time he _had_ to keep this job; that is, if he didn’t want to find his things thrown outside.  
  
After fifteen minutes of intense running, he saw the block of flats he was heading to and sighing relieved, he entered the small garden before the entrance. Once he was standing in front of the list of habitants’ names, his eyes bulged. _NO! I forgot the order on the bike! Damn my luck again! His name was… something related to flowers… Yeah! That’s it! Flower-ish!_ “Yamada… Suzuki… Sakurai… Hanato… Kato…” he murmured as he kept reading down the names. “Eh?! Sakurai? Hanato? How the hell can there be _two_ of them?” he exclaimed rather frustrated. “Ok… Think Masaki, think!” his eyes were stuck on the two names. “I guess I’ll have to ring both. That way I won’t miss him! That’s it! So, with whom am I going first?” frowning for a few seconds he rang the bell on top. I’ll go with Sakurai first… it does sound cuter…” he mumbled to himself smiling sheepishly.  
  
Once the door opened, he took the elevator till the fourth floor and rang the bell that had the name ‘Sakurai’. It didn’t take more than five seconds and the door opened, revealing a young man probably in his early thirties, wearing nothing more than a pair of sweatpants and a towel resting on his shoulders, emphasizing in a way his naked torso. Masaki was left speechless. It wasn’t the fact that he hadn’t been in a relationship since his ex dumped him, two years ago. No… it was the _objective_ fact that the man standing in front of him, was _hot_ ; the _hottest_ Masaki had ever met in the 28 years of his life.  
  
The man’s torso looked perfectly shaped, his arms built as much as needed while lower a sexy piercing on his navel decorated an extremely delicious-looking six-pack. Masaki’s eyes got involuntarily locked on the beauty presented in front of him. Everything was heavenly or more correctly hellish… Such temptation couldn’t be anything else. Masaki could feel his throat getting dry. Slowly, he moved his eyes upwards to the other’s face, where he was met with a pair of lips, plump... fleshy… so… kissable… and then there were the eyes. To Masaki, they were the most beautiful chocolate, almond-shaped eyes, he’d ever seen, even if they were behind square, black-framed glasses. _Damn me… Sexy AND smart?!_ Masaki thought and gulped quite loud.  
  
“When you’re ready to tell me what you want, I’m all ears!” the man said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
_And his voice is so deep… So sexy…_ Masaki thought, his lips curving into a sheepish smile.  
  
“Hello?” this time the man spoke louder than before. 

Finally, Masaki realized that he was daydreaming when he was supposed to do his job. As if he woke up from the lethargy caused from the hotness revealed in front of him, he cleared his throat and blushing deeply, he bowed as low as he could. “Sa- Sakurai-san… I brought the pizza that you ordered almost…” he looked at his watch his eyes bulging. _Forty minutes?! Shit!_ “Fo… forty minutes ago. I know I’m too late but…” he couldn’t take a proper breath as he kept talking in a frantic rhythm. “…but my bike broke and even if I tried I couldn’t get the engine to start and when I realized where I was, I knew there wouldn’t be any beneficial for you if I called back the restaurant. I mean I was already too far from it so it’d take the double time to reach your apartment so I decided to follow the other option available. I came here running!  
  
I tried to run as fast as possible, but I’m afraid that your pizza must have turned cold by now. The temperature is low, I tried to hurry! I really did… I’m extremely sorry… I wish I had managed time better but I beg you don’t… don’t call my boss! I really can’t afford losing this job! You can have your pizza without paying me! I’ll cover it from my salary! I’ll even bring you a second one if you want – with a bike I mean this time of course – without paying for it either! Just…” Masaki dared to look up the other who seemed to portray a mix of confusion and amusement on his face. “…just _please_ don’t make complaints for me to my boss! I beg you, Sakurai-san!”  
  
“Well…” the man said in a neutral tone “I wish I could help you but _unfortunately_ I can’t…”  
  
Masaki felt lost. “But why… Sir? I said I would pay you back… just let me keep my job…”  
  
The other laughed. “No! No… you misunderstood me, Mr.…?!”  
  
“Aiba. Aiba Masaki…” Masaki replied in a trembling, tiny voice.  
  
“Well… Mr. Aiba Masaki… _If_ I was the one who _ordered_ the pizza, I wouldn’t even make a fuss about it but unfortunately I’m _not_ …”  
  
Masaki shook his head when the realization hit him. “WHAT?!”  
  
“You didn’t let me speak… I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m not the customer you’re looking for…”  
  
“But his surname was flower-ish…” Masaki mumbled frowning “Ah! Hanato… so it was the least cute one?!”  
  
“The least… _cute_ …?”  
  
“Surname…! I forgot the paper of the order on the bike so I didn’t have a name but I remembered it was a flower-ish one… so when I looked at the habitants list by the entrance I found out that there were two of them. Sakurai and Hanato. So, I decided to ring both. I came to Sakurai first because I found it cuter…” Masaki blushed when he realized what he had just said. _That’s why everyone is laughing at me… Masaki, you’re so stupid!_  
  
  
“So, you find my surname cute?!” the man asked in a lower tone than before while leaning on the doorframe. A hint of smirk could be seen at the corner of his lips.  
  
Masaki’s eyes bulged. _Could it be that he’s… flirting with me?!_ Their eyes met for a couple of seconds but Masaki lowered his immediately. “I… guess…” he said almost as a whisper.  
  
“If I want to be honest with you, _Mr. Aiba Masaki_ , I’d say that what _I_ find cute is _you_ ; much cuter than my surname!” Masaki froze when he felt the other’s fingers tracing almost feather-like his jaw line. “Wait a minute…”  
  
Masaki, who, in the meantime, had turned tomato red, looked curiously at the other who went into the living room for a couple of minutes before coming back. “Give me the pizza. I’ll pay for it…”  
  
“But it’s Hanato-san the one who ordered it. I should-”  
  
“I know as I also know that you will _certainly_ lose your job, if you go to him” the other cut him off. “Consider yourself lucky that by chance you knocked on my door first. I’ll make sure it’s warm and I’ll give it to him in five minutes. He lives three doors on my left… Honestly, no big deal!”  
  
Masaki frowned confused. “Why… why would you do that?”  
  
“I told you… I find you cute and I can’t let such a cutie lose his job, can I? Tell me, how much?”  
  
“I won’t accept money, Sakurai-san”  
  
“My name is Sho and if you don’t want to accept any money for the pizza… fine by me… but don’t you think you still have to do something for me in return? I mean I _am_ making you this favor and saving your…” Sakurai Sho’s eyes went lower to Masaki’s hips “ _cute little_ ass…”  
  
Masaki bit his lower lip before nodding. The other had continuously that suggestive smirk, as he uttered every single word, that made him nervous. It wasn’t unwelcomed… it was rather thrilling but still nerve-wracking.  “Of course, I will, Sakurai-san”  
  
A small hand-written note was placed in Masaki’s hand. “You are obliged to go for a drink with me!”  
  
“What?” Masaki asked before he could control himself, surprised and excited. He couldn’t have misheard, could he? had the other just asked him out?  
  
“You said before that you find my name _cute_ , right? And _if_ I judge from the way you were scanning slowly with that hungry look every inch of my upper body before, you should have found it, _at least_ , interesting…” Sho whispered teasingly close to Masaki’s ear. “It’s not that I complain though…” he continued moving back to his former spot. “I really enjoyed it…” Masaki wished the Earth would open and swallow him right at that moment. His heart was beating so fast that he felt it’d stop. It wasn’t that he was busted for checking him out, he was also teased. “Oh… no need to blush now…” the other continued, sounding amused. “I already told you that I enjoyed it… Besides, you’re not the only one who checked out… These skinny jeans…” Masaki gulped when he saw the way Sho’s eyes were roaming on his legs while his tongue was brushing his lower lip. “Damn… they make you look fucking sexy!”  
  
“But… I…” Masaki tried to speak but no proper words were coming out.  
  
“But… you have to call me! Don’t make me look for you at your job…” Sho came closer and leaned to Masaki’s left ear _again_ “…because when I want something I don’t stop until I get it, understood?”  
  
Masaki gasped at the feeling of Sho’s hot breath hitting from such a close distance his already sensitive skin but managed to give a small nod.  
  
“Good boy…” Sho said mischievously as he went back to his previous position taking the pizza in his hands. “And now go… I’m sure there are other customers that will be expecting you. Just make sure you don’t flirt with no one!”  
  
“Eh? Ah! Yes…”  
  
Sho chuckled. “Call me soon, cutie, ok?” he winked at him and with that, finally, closed the door.  
  
Masaki was left staring at the brown door for several minutes before he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and slowly walked back to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he looked at the small note he was given and felt his cheeks getting hotter.  
  
**Cutie,**  
**98265341**  
**I’ll be waiting! ;)**  
**Sakurai Sho**  
  
Perhaps luck had come by his side. Not only wouldn’t he lose his job, but on the contrary, he got a date with such a hot man.  
  
As Masaki was walking back to the restaurant, he kept looking at the note and sighed. _Shit! Now, I have another problem! When should I call him? Tomorrow morning or later?! If I call him later, he might think that I don’t want him and a man like him will definitely find someone else, much better and sexier than the clumsy me… but then… if I call him tomorrow, won’t I look way too desperate and needy?!_ Suddenly he stopped walking. _But if I lose him?! No... I can't do that! Besides… I **am** desperate!_ He folded the paper and put it carefully in his pocket. _Screw it! Tomorrow it is!_  
  


  
THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's a small Sakuraiba OS! ^_^ It was written quite a while ago but thought to share it!  
I know it's nothing serious but I guess a combi of a cute, clumsy, yet dirty-minded *coughs* Masaki and a teasing, sexy and in a way pushy Sho is quite good and "crack-ish"! xD Our delivery boy did make a great choice to ring Sakurai's bell first, don't you think?! xD

Btw the third chapter of "Games of Betrayal and Loyalty" will be posted tomorrow since today, unfortunately, I have no time to re-read it for grammar mistakes etc.

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you very soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
